Processors heretofore may be accompanied with cache memory to reduce the average data retrieval time of the processor. Processor cache may have a multi-level hierarchy such that data may be moved to deeper levels of the hierarchy as the data is used less frequently. The data may be evicted from the hierarchy altogether, if the data remains idle in the hierarchy for a certain amount of time.